RGB020: Meanwhile... Vileplume!
is the 6th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 2. Synopsis Red faces Erika in a battle. Erika's Pokémon manage to defeat Red's Pokémon. Pikachu makes an illusion of himself to protect Eevee, but Erika explains the true story behind Eevee. Chapter Plot Red and Bill came to the gym, but see nobody present. Red calls Eevee back and wonders who could've done this to a helpless Pokémon. Bill notices a book named Eevee reconstruction. Bill reads that Eevee can transform into three advanced Pokémon. Erika appears before them and congratulates on their find, muttering it would be a weapon for them. Red is furious and knows her Eevee escaped and he had to get it back. He refuses to take the badge. Erika still offers the battle, so Red accepts it, sending Pika, Saur and Poli against her Vileplume, Bellsprout and Tangela. Saur goes to use Vine Whip, but Tangela's Vine Whip defeats him. Red sends Poli against her Bellsprout. Poli uses Double Slap, which causes Bellsrpout to be wounded. However, Bellsprout's Mimic copies the move and defeats Poli with it. Red sends Pika against the Vileplume. Vileplume uses Petal Dance, so Pika evades it. However, using Swords Dance, Vileplume hits Pika. Red notices Pika's HP is low, so Erika taunts Red where is his arrogance. Erika lets Red know he can have a rematch once he gets stronger, considering he brought Eevee. Erika tells Eevee is nearing its end and must be put to rest, as when it is brought out, it will take its final breath. Red is disgusted, as Erika kills Pokémon if they fail in tests. He goes to stop that and suddenly, Pika parts its power, making a new illusion. Vileplume shatters the illusion, so Erika sees Pika used Substitute. She thinks that was a failure, but Red tells she is wrong, as the real Pika snuck behind her to defend Eevee. Erika sees Pika defended the other Pokémon, admiring his kindness. Erika turns the lever, healing the Eevee. Erika explains to Red he is an outstanding trainer, but had to see for herself his skills, even if she was told by Misty and Brock about him. Erika continues that Eevee was an experiment for a certain syndicate, who escaped and is now in safe hands. Red believes this syndicate is Team Rocket. Erika tells Red they need to know Team Rocket's strengths, technologies and ways to fight them. She knows they need someone like Red to combat them, as she puts a new badge on his jacket. Red promises to fight them, so Erika introduces Red to Celadon citizens. A few days later, Bill warns Red it might be dangerous to bring Eevee, as Team Rocket will target Red for attacks to get it back. He reports a Gym with Psychic Pokémon was attacked, but Red storms off with Eevee, ignoring Bill. As Red runs away, a girl sits on a Kadabra and is pleased the kid has Eevee, then vanishes. Debuts Character *Sabrina Pokémon *Bellsprout (Erika's) *Kadabra (Sabrina's) Move *Teleport *Substitute *Swords Dance Item *Rainbow Badge Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 2 chapters